This specification relates to data processing and more particularly, location query processing. The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video, audio, webpages directed to particular subject matter, news articles, images, and other resources are accessible over the Internet. Users that are searching for information about a particular subject, place, or person often use search systems in an effort to find a resource that satisfies the user's informational need. For example, a user that is interested in locating a resource that provides information about a celebrity may use a user device to submit a search query that includes the name of the celebrity (e.g., “Ima Star”). The search system uses the search query and information about resources that are available over the Internet to generate search results that are responsive to the search query. The search results can be used to populate a search results page that is then provided to the user device from which the search query was received. The user can then request (e.g., through interaction with the search results) one or more of the resources that are referenced by the search results.
Depending on the informational needs of the user and the content of the search queries that are submitted by the user, the number of search queries that are submitted by the user and/or the number of resources that are requested through interaction with the search results can vary substantially. For example, if the user's informational need can be satisfied by obtaining a definition of the word “novel,” then only a single search query (e.g., “define: novel” and/or a single resource request (e.g., a request for a dictionary page in which the word novel is defined) from the search results may be required. However, there are situations in which a user's informational need may only be satisfied by submitting many different search queries and/or requesting presentation of many different resources that were referenced by search results. For example, if a user is planning a vacation, the user's informational need may only be satisfied after submitting many different search queries (e.g., for a single destination or multiple potential destinations) and/or requesting presentation of many different resources (e.g., hotel web pages, airline web pages, or travel agency web pages). In this example, the user may submit queries and/or request resources over many different days, and it may be difficult for the user to remember which resources that the user has viewed.